


Twelve Days of Makoto Tachibana

by maggiewrites



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiewrites/pseuds/maggiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of drabbles that takes you into the life of university Makoharu, just in time for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's just finished moving in with Haru. All seems perfect -  
> Until he meets the bathtub.

After a lot of discussion, a bit of arguing, and a lot of boxes, Makoto had successfully moved in with Haru, the two sharing his small apartment in Tokyo. The train station was a lot closer than his old apartment, _plus_ he now had his very own chef 24/7.

 

They had decided to share one room and to use the other as sort of a study space. There was a bookshelf, a couch, and a nice little table placed neatly in the middle, which could be replaced later with the kotatsu if they needed to. The bedroom had a nice large bed, separate dressers, and a tiny closet. It could’ve been a bit bigger in Makoto’s opinion, but it would suffice.

 

It had been a day or two since he had unpacked all his stuff, and was currently busy crushing up the cardboard to fit into the recycling. He had been so busy with school, moving in, and… _Haru_ , that he hadn’t even noticed his hair had become quite oily and he didn’t smell quite as fresh as he wanted too. Haru was at practice, so he thought he might as well try out the tub.

 

After tossing the last of the boxes into the bin, he lazily walked to the hall closet, in search of a towel. Most were gone –courtesy of Haru – but he did manage to find a light green one, shoved all the way in the back.

 

Makoto hummed as he walked to the bathroom, discarding his clothes and folding them into a neat pile on the counter. The blue tiles still had droplets of water on them and the air was still a bit humid from this morning – again, courtesy of Haru – but he didn’t really mind. It felt nice, actually.

 

He opened the door to the actual bath, breathing in the wet air. Makoto strolled over to the tub and turned the knob, letting the fresh water flow out of the faucet, and he tested it with his hand to make sure it was the right temperature. Now that he thought about it, his muscles kind of ached from lifting all those _damn_ boxes, and he was sure a bath would really hit the spot.

 

As the water filled the tub, he rinsed himself under the showerhead, scrubbing his hair and body hastily. Thoughts of his classes meandered in and out of his brain as he stood under the hot stream, before seeing that bath was nearly full. Excited, he shut off the shower head and hopped straight into the tub, the water burning his legs a bit.

 

With care, Makoto gently lowered himself into the water, his hands gripping the edge of the tub. For some reason, it felt a bit _tight_ , but he quickly disregarded the fact. “ _I’m not even in all the way,_ ” he thought happily, _“just gotta wait to stretch out.”_

Well, he _did_ wait – for a long time, in fact. Even when he was fully seated, his knees were bent, causing the tops of them to poke out of the warm water into the chilly air, and when he tried to extend his legs… well, he was pretty sure his feet weren’t supposed to hang over the edge of the tub.

 

Makoto sighed, lowering his head into the water, creating small bubbles. This would definitely take some getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting 12 of these - four today, four tomorrow, and four on Christmas.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!  
> [my tumblr](http://otomeflakes.tumblr.com)  
> [my wonderful beta's tumblr](http://akikolikesstuff.tumblr.com/)


	2. Day Two - Bumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto starts to wonder if his height is a curse.

It was the month before the beginning of their second year of college, and the beginning of the first for Rei and Nagisa. Rei had decided to study abroad his first year of college, leaving Nagisa sad, alone, and mostly horny; Makoto and Haru secretly cursed Rei for leaving.

 

He was going to a trade school in Tokyo, not necessarily far from them, but not close, either. If Nagisa had decided to live at the school, it probably would’ve taken 45 minutes to drive there, excluding traffic, but because Nagisa had this weird thing about ‘not wanting to live with anyone but Rei’, his parents had allowed him to rent his own small apartment. It was about half an hour away, but nevertheless Nagisa insisted on having Makoto and Haru over for a housewarming party. Haru baked mackerel for him. Makoto did his best to apologize.

 

After a painfully slow drive, which included Haru almost jumping out into traffic because he had seen an indoor pool through the window of a _building_ , they arrived at Nagisa’s. It was a tall building, stuffed in-between others of equal height. Makoto looked at the slip of paper he had written Nagisa’s apartment number on, and hoped he had gotten it right. The last thing he wanted was for some random person to open the door and see him and Haru holding a plate of mackerel.

 

They climbed the stairs – Makoto didn’t really trust elevators – and eventually made it to Nagisa’s apartment, #801. Haru stood disinterested with his plate of fish, while Makoto knocked lightly on the door. There was some shuffling and a sound similar to someone tripping before the door flew open, revealing their childhood friend. He had grown some since graduation, but was the same nonetheless. Same messy blond hair, same electric pink eyes, same wide grin.

 

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Thank you for coming!” He cried, enveloping the two in a bone crushing hug. Haru pouted but didn’t resist, and Makoto returned the embrace, laughing.

 

“Haru brought you mackerel, Nagisa.” He said, gesturing to Haru with a jerk of his head. Nagisa giggled and let go of the pair, sauntering into his apartment, motioning for them to come in.

 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Haru mumbled and stepped inside, slipping out of his shoes and following after Nagisa.

 

Makoto took a step forward to follow them. “Pardon the intrus-!”

 

Instead of looking at Haru’s back, he was now staring at the ceiling of the hallway, his forehead throbbing in pain. A little confused, he tried to figure out just _how_ he had ended up on the floor, and slowly got up. He briefly saw Haru, looking at him in disbelief, before he was staring at the ceiling _again_.

 

“Makoto!” Haru gasped, shoving the plate into Nagisa’s hands and rushing to his side. There was not only pain in his forehead, but now on the top of it as well. “Are you all right?”

 

He lolled his head to the side to look at Haru, his blue eyes swimming with both concern, and if Makoto was correct… amusement?

 

“Yeah,” he sighed, sitting himself up with the help of Haru’s hand on his back. He went to get up again, but was stopped forcefully by Haru, and now he was _really_ confused.

 

Nagisa’s laughter began to echo throughout the apartment and into the hall, and a small smile spread across Haru’s face as well. He could feel heat bloom across his cheeks and nose as he grew embarrassed, and covered his face with his hand.

 

“What’s so funny?” he stuttered, failing to conceal his embarrassment. Nagisa’s hooting laughter grew louder, and he had to excuse himself to go cool down.

 

“Makoto,” Haru laughed, “you’re too tall for the doorframe. You’re bumping into it.”

 

“Oh.” He squeaked, burying his head in his hands. His height was a problem in their apartment, and now it was in Nagisa’s as well. Could he _ever_ catch a break?

 

He got up slowly, and was sure to tilt his head so he wouldn’t hit the doorframe for a third time. Even the ceiling became a bit of a problem – when he stood up straight, he could feel the top of his head brush against the rough tile.

 

Nagisa continued making fun of him as the night went on, slipping in height puns and jokes into his sentences. Makoto couldn’t get the blush to leave his face, and Haru couldn’t wipe the smile from his lips.

 

When it was time to go, Nagisa gave one last jab at his height – _“Don’t catch a cold up there, yeah?”_ – before giving them each a hug, and thanking Haru for the mackerel.

 

As they walked out to the car, Makoto glanced over at Haru, who still wore the slightest hint of a smile. He groaned as he fished the car keys out of his pocket, hurrying to unlock the door.

 

“What’s wrong?” Haru asked, coming up behind Makoto as he put the key into the lock. He sighed, looking up at the dark night sky.

 

“Is my height really a problem?”

 

“No, stupid.” Haru laughed quietly, nuzzling into Makoto’s broad back. “You’re perfect the way you are. Even if you’re giant.”

 

Makoto shook his head, a warm smile spreading across his lips and a fuzzy feeling spreading throughout his chest.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makoto u dumb as hell (✿◠‿◠)  
> [my tumblr](http://otomeflakes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	3. Day Three - Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just when you think you have it all...

Despite how much Haru had grown since he had begun his rigorous training and despite the way his muscles rippled under his clothes – much to Makoto’s enjoyment – he still, for whatever reason, _could not open jars_.

 

Cans? Not a problem. Bottles? Whatever. _Jars_? Forget about it.

 

It was a great inconvenience to him, considering he was the one doing all the cooking. To Haru, it was annoying, but to Makoto, it was downright _adorable_. He enjoyed nothing more than hearing Haru’s distressed call for him, knowing he’d be able to be the hero to Haru’s kitchen nightmare.

 

Many referred to it as his _magic touch_. Whenever someone had a jar they couldn’t open – be it a jam jar or a mason jar of peaches – they’d call him, desperate for help. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he’d be shaken awake by Haru, who was preparing his meals for the next day and had come across an impossible lid. Makoto didn’t mind, but when he’d get a call from a sobbing Nagisa pleading with him to drive to his apartment and open his spaghetti sauce, it got to be a little much.

 

That being said, Haru and Makoto had invited Nagisa and Rei, who had returned for winter break , over to their apartment for a small get-together. Rin had come as well, and had brought Sousuke – much to Haru’s disappointment – and had brought along a copious amount of alcohol, ranging from beer to Jack Daniels. They were all not even twenty-one yet, so how Rin had acquired such items, nobody knew. Nobody asked, either.

 

Makoto and Haru were sitting on the couch, Rei and Nagisa sat around the coffee table, and Rin and Sousuke were curled up on the armchair. All except Makoto had a drink in their hand, not because he was against it, but because he had never really had a taste for it.

 

He figured one wouldn’t hurt, and leaned forward to grab one from the table. Everyone was preoccupied at the moment; Haru was watching discovery channel on the TV – there was a marine biology special on – Rei and Nagisa were being… gross, and Sousuke and Rin were both on their phones.

 

The bottle wasn’t particularly unusual, yet Makoto had never seen a cap like the one on it before. _“Must be something new_ ,” he shrugged, and grasped the metal in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, he opened it. Well, he _thought_ he’d opened it.

 

The cap remained secure on the bottle, not having budged one inch. Makoto tried again, flicking his wrist in the usual way, yet got the same response – none.

 

He shifted his position to get a better grip, and twisted again, and again, and _again_. Makoto bit his lip in concentration, fully devoted to the idea that he would get the cap off. His magic touch would not, _could_ not fail him now.

 

Makoto was so wrapped up in getting the cap off that he had not noticed everyone’s full attention had moved to him. Nagisa and Rei sat on the ground, biting back laughs, and Rin was laughing at Sousuke, who was recording him. Haru was staring on dumbly at his boyfriend, amazed.

 

He gave a heavy sigh and looked up from the bottle, noticing everyone’s eyes were now on him. A familiar hot feeling rushed to his face and he sat up straighter, putting the bottle into his lap. Nobody said a word, as Haru leaned over, picked up a bottle opener, grasped the bottle in between his legs, and opened it with a soft _pop_. That’s when everyone lost it.

 

Loud, buzzed laughter filled the apartment and Makoto blushed so bad he could feel his earns burn. He groaned as Nagisa rolled around on the floor clutching his stomach, wailing about the bottle. Haru gave a quiet chuckle, but quickly wrapped his arms around Makoto’s shoulders and buried his face in his heated neck.

 

“Makoto, oh my God, I wish you could’ve seen the _look on your face!_ ” Rin howled, clutching Sousuke for support. Rin was crying – big surprise – and the shenanigans would not cease until everyone had passed out later that night, from exhaustion, or from booze, or both.

 

It wasn’t until days later that Makoto happened to stumble across a _certain_ video on Rin’s twitter, of a certain _someone_ trying to open a _certain_ bottle.

 

Makoto swore he’d never touch beer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he is precious someone protect him  
> [my tumblr](http://otomeflakes.tumblr.com)  
> 


	4. Day Four - Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto discovers something about himself, much to Haru's amusement.

Makoto had just come back from coaching swimming at the local gym, and he was dead tired. Today was a rough day – many of the kids didn’t want to cooperate and had absolutely zero passion for the sport. He knew that for some, it was hard to get in the water - it can be scary, and if you’re unsure of yourself, you could end up drowning – but, _still_.   Working at the gym was a requirement for his class, so he at least wanted to enjoy it.

 

By the time he opened the door, he was ready to collapse. He hadn’t even bothered with taking his jammers or swim shirt off, and the clung wetly to his body. Makoto dropped his stuff near the door with his shoes, and made his way to the bedroom, where he found Haru sitting up, his work spread out along the bed. When Makoto opened the door, he looked up, eyeing the wet clothing.

 

“How was it?” He asked, scribbling down notes in his notebook. Makoto sighed, grasping the wet shirt in an attempt to get it off.

 

“It was alright.” He said, finally peeling off the wet material and hanging it over the side of the hamper. Haru hummed in response and continued writing down notes, although his attention was not focused on only his textbook anymore.

 

Makoto grabbed a towel hanging from the door and put it around his shoulders.

 

“I’m going to go shower, kay?”

 

“Wait, could you come over here? I’m having trouble with this problem.” Haru quickly shoved everything off the bed besides his notebook, creating a messy pile on the floor, and patted the spot next to him. Makoto laughed and hung the towel back up before crawling onto the bed.

 

“What’s u- _Haru_?!”

 

Before he knew it he was yanked down and pushed onto his back, with Haruka hovering over him, eyes alight. His damp skin heated slightly as Haru trailed his hand down his abdomen, resting his fingers just above the waist of his jammers.

 

“I need your help, _Coach Tachibana_.”

 

Makoto felt a blistering heat explode in his lower stomach, his dick going from limp to fully erect in less than 2 seconds; he almost passed out from the rush, briefly losing his vision. It strained against the cold fabric of his swimming gear and he hissed through his teeth, throwing his head back against the pillows.

 

“With what?” He choked, bringing up his hand to rest on his forehead, trying to cool his skin. Haru ghosted his lips over his jaw, his hot breath sending chills down Makoto’s spine.

 

“I need you,” he whispered, slipping his hand inside his jammers, “to _coach_ me through this.”

 

“Haru,” Makoto whimpered, bucking his hips as his fingers found his hard length, “what do you me- _aah!_ ”

 

Haru began stroking him in his pants, fingers slipping past his slit and rubbing right under the head, where he was the most sensitive. Makoto brought his hand down to his mouth and bit it to keep from crying out.

 

Makoto felt his jammers being stripped from his body, the chill of the room attacking his bare legs. The coldness was quickly covered by warm hands caressing his thighs and the V-shape of his pelvis, and Makoto could feel Haru inch lower and lower down his body.

 

“Coach Tachibana,” Haru purred airily, his hot breath hitting Makoto’s dick and sending him reeling, “what now?”

 

Makoto groaned into his hand and twitched his hips, seeking the familiar warmth of the dark haired boy’s mouth. The bed creaked as Haru continued lazily stroking him, borderline _teasing_ him with slow, sloppy flicks of his wrists.

 

Makoto bit his lip. “S-suck… on it.”

 

Haru’s mouth just _barely_ brushed the shaft, his lips hovering over the vein on the underside of his dick. Makoto let out a silent moan, arching his hips up in search of friction.

 

“Suck on what?”

 

Makoto tossed his head to the side, his whole body burning in a sweet heat. “S-suck my dick, Haru, _please_.”

 

“Yes, _Coach_ ,” Haru murmured, before slowly taking the head of Makoto’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit to collect the pearly drops of precum that had already started to form. Makoto didn’t know _why_ he got so worked up when Haru called him Coach, he didn’t know _when_ he had acquired this strange new development, but quite frankly, he didn’t care. Every time the word left Haru’s lips it had him trembling for more, and he couldn’t deny that he was _totally_ into it.

 

Makoto whined and threaded his fingers through Haru’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly each time he would hollow his cheeks and take Makoto a bit deeper than before. He stared up at Makoto through half lidded eyes, the deep blue seeming to reflect the brunet perfectly.

 

Haru bobbed his head slowly, taking his time and letting Makoto revel in the lewd sucking noises that came from his mouth. He dug his heels into the bed as Haru swirled his tongue, taking him almost to the base. His pale hands lightly fondled Makoto’s balls, tugging on them each time he’d take him into his throat.

 

“Does it feel good, Coach?” Haru panted, after letting Makoto’s dick slid from his mouth with a wet _pop_. Makoto nodded his head vigorously, stroking Haru’s hair.

 

“Keep going,” He urged, pushing lightly at his head. Haru gave a quick laugh before taking him into his mouth again, humming, and sending deep vibrations throughout Makoto’s dick.

 

_“Oh,_ shit, _Haru!_ ” He cried, his voice breaking as Haru took him completely down to the base, the warmth of his mouth completely enveloping him. Spit trickled out of Haru’s swollen lips and pooled in the dips of Makoto’s crotch, and he could feel his lower stomach growing hotter, and hotter, and _hotter_ -

 

“Haru,” he gasped, back arching off the bed, “I’m gonna-“

 

“Come for me, Coach. I want to swallow all of it.” Haru purred, strands of saliva connecting his reddened lips with Makoto’s cock. He moaned as Haru took him in again, and gave one last rough swipe to his slit before he had Makoto cumming, crying out as he tightened his fist in Haru’s hair, rockets of pleasure shooting up in down his spine as his body convulsed with each wave of cum that shot from his dick and straight down Haru’s throat.

 

By the time Makoto was done, he had been reduced to a shaking mess, sprawled out on his back. Haru licked his lips, ridding his chin of leftover white strands, before climbing up Makoto and peppering his jaw with soft, chaste kisses.

 

“Coach,” he mumbled into Makoto’s ear, bringing him back down to earth, “I need more help.”

 

Makoto felt something hard against his bare thigh, and immediately got the message. He took Haru by the shoulders and flipped their positions, so that he was straddling the blue eyed boy. Haru gazed up at him heatedly, biting his lips in anticipation.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Makoto growled, and dove down to give Haru a lesson or two of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (●´ω｀●)  
> [my tumblr](otomeflakes.tumblr.com)


	5. Day Five - Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Tokyo Disney reveals that Makoto, is in fact, an actual hero.

Makoto and Haru entered the giveaway sweepstakes just for the hell of it. There were a billion other kids at the college who entered and the chances of winning were little to none. Of course, they really had no intention of actually winning, so a few days when Makoto received a call telling them that they had won two weekend passes to Tokyo Disneyland… _well_ , let’s just say that Makoto totally _didn’t_ dance around the apartment.

 

The drive was long and painful. Even Haru, who seemed like he was totally disinterested, asked Makoto _“How long until we’re there?”_ as they sat in traffic, behind a seemingly endless line of cars. They’d gotten texts from numerous friends, old and new, exclaiming how jealous they were of the pair. Who wouldn’t be?

 

Makoto had gone to Disney before; twice, in fact. When you had younger siblings, it could almost be considered a crime if you weren’t there to walk them through the Haunted Mansion. Albeit in Makoto’s case, Ren and Ran were the ones comforting _him_ when they went through it.

 

Haru was a different story. He’d never once been to Tokyo Disneyland, let alone Tokyo before moving out for college. Never one to be known for being good with crowds, he wasn’t exactly as excited as Makoto. However, seeing him bounce around excitedly in the driver’s seat was worth it.

 

Once they had arrived, they walked to the gate, tickets in hand. It wasn’t very crowded, considering it was late winter, so walking through the sparse crowds wasn’t that big of a deal. Makoto acquired a map, and sat down on a bench with Haru in tow.

 

“So,” he said, unfolding the large piece of paper, “what do you wanna do, Haru? We have all of today, and all of tomorrow.”

 

Haru stared at the map, trying to make sense of the many lines and squiggles overlapping each other on the page. His eyes immediately spotted the word _water park,_ and pointed to it.

 

“Here.”

 

“Haru,” Makoto laughed, leaning his body to bump Haru’s, “it’s winter. It won’t be open.”

 

Haru turned to him and jutted his lower lip, lowering his head just a smidge so that he could look up at Makoto through his lashes. The brunet’s smile twitched, and he covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“Makoto.” Haru said, a hint of a whine in his voice.

 

“No. That’s not going to work on me this time.”

 

Well, it _did_ work – after a few more seconds under Haru’s puppy-like gaze, Makoto cracked, and they ended up walking halfway across the park to the Waterpark. Unsurprisingly, it was closed, but that didn’t stop Haru from trying to climb over the fence.

 

After Makoto had somehow managed to drag him away before security could get involved, they stuck to simply walking around and enjoying the sights. The pair was on their way to _The Little Mermaid_ section, when they spotted a slightly long line leading behind some bushes. A glowing yellow light flowed from behind the shrubbery, and both of their interests were quickly captured.

 

The line moved fairly fast, and before they knew it, Makoto and Haru were standing in front of a large rock with steps leading up to the top, where a sword stood, sheathed in the rock. Makoto briefly recalled seeing a movie similar to the situation, but Haru was utterly confused.

 

“Nobody’s pulled it out _all day_!” The whisper came from behind Makoto, and listened to the conversation as he and Haru grew closer and closer to the boulder.

 

“All day? Try all week! I heard the last time the sword came out, the winner got a special prize.”

 

There was a tap on his shoulder and he jumped. The people continued chatting behind him, but now his attention was on the one who had touched him.

 

“Makoto,” Haru said, “do you want to go first?”

 

“Eh?” He said, bewildered, and Haru pointed to the rock. Makoto hadn’t even noticed, but they were now first in line – the steps right in front of them.

 

“O-oh. Sure.” He laughed, trying to sound normal. What the people had said really made him nervous, and he really didn’t feel like making a fool out of himself. With small steps, he shuffled up the stairs, looking back constantly to Haru, who urged him on with a small smile.

 

Makoto could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he took the hilt into his hand. It was cold, and felt like real, genuine metal, heavy but with a strange airy lightness added to it. Ignoring the fact that he was kind of high up, he set his feet on the rock and wrapped both his hands around the sword.

 

 _“Okay,”_ he thought to himself, eyes focused on the glittering red of the hilt, _“I can do this.”_

“One,” he whispered, flexing his fingers, “two… three!”

 

When the last word left his mouth, he gave a mighty tug, and heard a _whoosh_ of air. His hands felt heavy and he stumble backwards, bringing his arms down and smacking the sword against the stone with a loud clang. It was dead silent as he stood there, the realization that he had done it slowly beginning to set.

 

He looked down at Haru, who was staring wide-eyed up at him, a smile playing at his lips. Makoto suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of giddiness and raised the sword triumphantly.

 

“I did it!” He shouted, earning a roar from the line below him. Haru shook his head and walked up the steps, joining Makoto at the top.

 

“You’re a hero.” He murmured, placing his hand on Makoto’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Heat rushed to his face and he had to look away, not wanting to be seem by the sea of people.

 

“God, Haru-chan,” He whined. Haru hit him playfully and laughed, watching as Makoto slowly regained his composure.

 

It turned out the ‘special prize’ was nothing more than a coupon to a local restaurant, which really did neither of them any good. Makoto did get a free t-shirt though, which Haru would later claim as his own anyway.

 

After the commotion had died down, the two resumed walking along the small streets, no real destination in mind.

 

“So,” Haru said, nudging Makoto with his elbow, “where does the _hero_ wanna go next?”

 

Makoto felt his ears heat up, and in retaliation, he grabbed Haru’s hand, holding it tightly in his. His cheeks became lightly dusted with pink and he frowned, yet he did not let go of Makoto’s hand.

 

“Dunno,” Makoto chirped, swinging their arms, “why don’t we head to _The Little Mermaid_ thing?”

 

Haru’s eyes lit up, conveying an unspoken _yes_ to Makoto.

 

They walked down the road, hand in hand, in search of Ariel. Makoto could already imagine the tongue lashing she would get from Haru for leaving the water.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...cuties.  
> [my tumblr](otomeflakes.tumblr.com)  
> [my wonderful beta's tumblr](akikolikesstuff.tumblr.com)


	6. Day Six - Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto should pay more attention to his surroundings.

On days when his practice wasn’t insanely early, Haru would often go out for jogs – the only reason Makoto even knew this is because, even in his sleep, he could feel the warmth leave the bed the second Haru slipped out from the covers. He’d always offer him a sleepy goodbye, and then fall back asleep. By the time he was up and ready for the day, Haru would already be taking his bath.

 

Makoto did occasionally work out at the gym, but since he had stopped swimming, he was nowhere as fit as he was before. His muscles hadn’t changed that much, be he had found his stamina significantly worse than when he had first come to Tokyo. Haru, however, was in top physical condition, his muscles so defined Makoto had probably memorized the shape of each one.

 

That being said, Makoto felt that it would benefit them _both_ if Makoto were to start going on runs with him. Haru of course had no objections, so early on a Thursday morning, Haru gently shook Makoto awake. The gentle nudges soon turned into hard shaking, because Makoto, as Haru had learned, was _not_ a morning person. He had already known from high school sleepovers and such, that Makoto wasn’t always 100% in the morning; if he had thought he’d known the whole story, he was very wrong once they had started living together. The sunbeam that was Makoto Tachibana could not properly speak, walk, or overall _function_ before seven AM.

 

“Makoto,” he singsonged, trying to rouse the brunet, “Makootooo.”

 

“Haru…” he slurred, bringing the blankets up to cover his nose, “five more minutes…”

 

Haru sighed, and flopped down on the bed. Makoto was awake, even if barely, because Haru could see the light green twinkle in the darkness of the room. He gently pried Makoto’s hands away from the covers and lowered them, giving him a chaste peck on the nose.

 

“Get up. We’re running today.”

 

Makoto, a little more awake now, groaned and slowly sat up, scrubbing at his face as if to rid the sleep from his body. Satisfied, Haru got up and began rummaging through the doors, getting sweatpants and sweatshirts for both him and Makoto. It was always chilly out, but at four-thirty in the morning, it was well below freezing in the wintertime.

 

By the time Haru was done dressing, Makoto was still working on pulling the sweatpants up his legs. Although he gave a sigh, Haru secretly _loved_ seeing his boyfriend this way. It was, for lack of a better word, adorable.

 

In the minutes that followed, Makoto gradually woke up as Haru got water bottles and led him out of the apartment, and into the chilly morning air. He explained his running path to Makoto as they began jogging, and Makoto did his best to remember the details and descriptions of the roads.

 

It felt good to run – the cold air stung his lungs in a nostalgic way, and he could feel the sleepiness that weighed his body down like led begin to slowly melt away. Makoto felt wide awake as he jogged next to Haru, the streetlights illuminating the dark path.

 

Well, he _thought_ he felt wide awake, but he apparently wasn’t because the next thing he knew there was a blinding flash of light and a sharp tug to his shoulder, and then he felt the cold concrete against his back.

 

“Makoto, don’t run out into the street like that!” Haru scolded, crouching down next to him. He looked a bit annoyed, but the concern in his eyes was unmistakable. “Run on the inside. I’ll run next to the street.”

 

Makoto groaned in response, simultaneously thanking Haru and expressing the pain in his central back area. He took Haru’s offered hand and hauled himself to his feet, brushing off his sweatshirt. After a quick nod to Haru, the two resumed jogging – Haru muttering ‘idiot boyfriend’ under his breath as the jog went on.

 

The sound of their sneakers pounding against the ground gave him rhythm and helped him breathe, so Makoto opted to stare at the ground as he ran, counting each tap of his feet. It… probably wasn’t the greatest idea he’s had.

 

“Makoto, look!-“ Makoto heard Haru cry, and then there was a loud clanging sound, and it felt as if his head were vibrating. His vision shook like a leaf and he stumbled, not knowing which way was up, down, left, right – all he could hear was a buzzing in his ears that only grew louder with each moment.

 

He couldn’t remember much after that. Apparently, after running into a _pole_ – yes, an actual, metal _pole_ \- Haru had hauled him back to the campus infirmary, and – by some grace of god - he had been cleared of any serious head injuries. Despite having a pounding headache for the remainder of the day, one thing was for sure: Makoto was _completely_ awake. After a short scolding from Haru, he decided it was best for Makoto _not_ to join him on morning runs.

 

Makoto thought it would be best, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this boy will be the death of _himself_  
> [my tumblr](otomeflakes.tumblr.com)


	7. Day Seven - Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Haru knows how to use snapchat.

Haru’s apartment was never messy. There were never dishes left in the sink, no clothes on the floor, the bed was always made – nothing was ever out of place. Haru could always find clean clothes in his drawers, and he’d always know where to look if he had lost something. It was like having his own personal maid… named Makoto Tachibana.

 

Makoto was never a clean-freak per say, he just couldn’t tolerate a messy house. Haru was fine with it, because it meant less work for him, and more time for other activities. Like bathing.

 

What Haru really enjoyed doing while Makoto was cleaning though, was _watching_ him. It depended on the day, but sometimes he would clean the apartment in nothing but his boxers. Haru _totally_ didn’t leave stuff on the floor on purpose.

 

One day in particular, Haru was curled up on the couch in his favorite blanket – fuzzy and decorated with dolphins, a birthday present from Makoto – while snapchatting Rin. Well, Rin was snapchatting _him_ , and Haru just sent pictures of the TV in response. Today he was complaining about how with his practices and schoolwork he never got time alone with Sousuke, and really, Haru couldn’t care less; but, he was a good friend, and he listened anyway.

 

Haru hadn’t even noticed Makoto was cleaning until he heard some books tumble to the ground, and looked up.  There, in nothing but a towel, was Makoto, hurriedly picking up some books that had fallen from the table. Haru set his phone down on his lap and rested a hand on his forehead to make sure he didn’t have a fever.

 

“Makoto,” he said, voice cracking slightly, “what… are you doing?”

 

Makoto looked over at Haru, a puzzled look on his face as he set the books back in their place.

 

“Cleaning…?”

 

They stared at each other, Haru at a loss for words. He decided not to question him further, and to just enjoy the view.

 

“…Alright.”

 

Makoto shrugged his shoulders and continued on his merry way, now cleaning the coffee table of empty cups and dirty plates. Haru was too distracted by his Adonis boyfriend to notice that Rin had snapchatted him seven times, with more coming in every moment.

 

Haru finally noticed when Makoto had exited the room to go inspect the kitchen, and he lazily opened them one by one.

 

_I have a hot bf. I deserve 2 see him_

_He’s here rn but still_

_Like??? He’s never around! Always at PT_

_Haru?? Answer me, fish._

_Haruuuuuuuuuu_

Haru sighed and was about to send him a snapchat of the TV in response, when Makoto strolled back in, his towel slipping a little lower around his waist than before. A light bulb _exploded_ over Haru’s head, and he stealthily turned the camera in Makoto’s direction, getting the back of his body perfectly centered on the screen. With a quick snap, he took the picture, and added:

 

_too bad. get 2 see this evrydy._

 

He sent it and continued to watch as Makoto got the vacuum from the hall closet, and started cleaning the carpets. When Haru’s phone buzzed with a notification for snapchat, he was excited – he loved when Rin was jealous of him.

 

He did not expect what that snapchat contained.

 

It was a picture of Sousuke, shirtless except for his shoulder brace. He was flexing in front of the mirror, and Haru could see Rin lying on the bed, giving him the middle finger.

 

Oh, it was _on_.

 

The next hour was a full blown snapchat war. Haru would send pictures of Makoto from all angles, trying to outdo each picture Rin would send him. The competition was fierce, but Haru had faith in his photo subject. It ended when Rin said his phone was going to die, but from the snapchats Haru was getting of Sousuke, he knew that really wasn’t the case.

 

Now bored, he flopped his phone down on the couch and stretched. Makoto had left – to get changed, probably-  and now he was bored. The news playing on the TV was of no interest to him anyway, so he just shut it off and closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he could take a nice nap.

 

“Why take pictures when you could have the real thing?” A voice purred next to his ear, and he jumped, his eyes snapping wide open.

 

Makoto was crouched by the side of the couch, grinning. Haru could feel his face heat up and he looked away, but he could not escape the intense burn of Makoto’s inquiring gaze.

 

“Because…” he mumbled, and Makoto knew he’d never finish his sentence. So instead of trying to pry an answer out of him he laughed and took Haru into his arms, enveloping him in a tight hug that almost pulled him off the couch.

 

“Well,” Makoto sighed happily, taking Haru’s chin between his fingers and gently lifting it, “you can’t do _this_ with a picture.”

 

He leaned his head in and gave a long, soft kiss to Haru, who eased into it after the initial embarrassment had fled, allowing his mouth to be opened and nipped at. Their tongues lazily intertwined, and Makoto caressed his hair, earning hums from Haru which were greedily swallowed.

 

Haru’s phone started buzzing again, but he ignored it. Makoto was right – why take a picture when you could have the real thing instead?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (✿ ♥‿♥)  
> [my tumblr](otomeflakes.tumblr.com)


	8. Day Eight - Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes an unexpected swim.

There were only a couple days left before Haru and his swim team were due to travel for a competition, and for the past week or so, he had been training non-stop. His schedule was hectic – wake up, run, eat, bathe, class, practice, sleep. There was barely any time for homework, and even more disappointing, barely time for Makoto. Of course, Makoto was an angel about it; he completely understood that Haru had to train hard, and he wanted him to train hard, but still. Both missed spending time with each other, whether it be watching TV, lounging, or more… taxing activities.

 

One particular evening, practice was ended early due to the coach having some personal business to attend to. Makoto had received a text from Haru, telling him that he was going to stay after a bit, and if he would please drive down to help him with timing his laps and such. Makoto of course, couldn’t say no, so he packed a snack for Haru and departed from their apartment and drove down to the local aquatics center.

 

When he got there it was mostly empty; the people at the front desk gave him a tired hello and he walked through the wide hallway, passing doors to multiple pools. He figured Haru’d be in the largest, which was all the way at the end of the building. Makoto passed many swimming classes, some for young children and some for older kids, but didn’t see any dark-haired, blue eyed boys.

 

He finally reached a large set of double doors with a plaque reading ‘Reserved for Professional Use’ and he opened it. The smell of chlorine instantly attacked his nostrils as he stared out into the large room, the blue tile surrounding the pool in the middle. In that pool, a figure floated lazily on his back, staring up at the clear ceiling.

 

“Haru!” Makoto called out, walking toward him. He threw his bag filled with food down on a bench before approaching the ladder, and was greeted not by Haru, but by bubbles. He laughed and waited for Haru to surface, which took a while, but happened nonetheless.

 

“Thanks for coming.” He said, lifting his goggles from his eyes and placing them over his cap.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Haru.” Makoto chided and began stripping himself of his shoes and socks, tossing them next to his back. The damp tile felt good under his feet, and reminded him of his time at the Iwatobi Swim Club. He was sure not to slip as rolled his pants up and sat down, dipping his legs into the water.

 

“Can you time me?” Haru asked, gently pushing off the wall and floating away, only to swim back again. Makoto nodded and fished his phone out of his pocket, opening up the timer.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, Haru.” Makoto yelled to him, already in the lane.

 

Haru did very well – his time was significantly better than the last tournament he had attended, which Makoto applauded him for. He continued to time Haru for as long as Haru wanted, and by the time he said he was done, the sky was dark and there were few lights in the large space, leaving it slightly dark. There were pool lights, however, that glowed white in the water and almost looked – if Makoto did say so himself – magical.

 

As Haru swam up to the edge, Makoto went to retrieve a snack for him. He heard the snap of goggles and a squelch of a cap, and when he turned back around, they were both laying near the ladder; but Haru was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Haru?” he called, setting the pb&j back down near the bag, and timidly approaching the side of the pool. Makoto didn’t see Haru anywhere else, so he didn’t even know if Haru had gotten out, but as he bent over to look over the side of the pool, he saw a flash of dark hair, and then he felt a wet hand grab the front of his shirt and give a mighty tug – and then Makoto was falling.

 

The water kind of hurt when he hit it. It was kind of like a slap to the face, but to your whole body – although it wasn’t as intense, because, well, he was fully clothed. Water rushed up through his nose and into his mouth, and his mind was suddenly filled with the time where he almost drowned, the cold darkness of the ocean threatening to pull him under in its wicked talons and never let him go, how it burned his chest and-

 

He was suddenly above the surface again, and he gasped for air. He felt strong arms around his waist, and even though the water only came up to his shoulders, he was glad for the support. Chlorine pooled in his eyes and he tried to blink it away, his vision fuzzy. Once he had caught his breath and wasn’t blinded, he could see Haru in front of him, slightly concerned.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to yank you that hard…” He trailed off, looking down into the water. Makoto gave a light laugh and coughed, bringing his soaked arms up to rest on Haru’s shoulders.

 

“It’s alright,” he sighed, looking at his completely soaked sleeves, “but… I’m holding you responsible if I catch a cold.”

 

Haru smiled and leaned in to nuzzle his neck, his hot breath floating over Makoto’s chilly, damp skin. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Makoto grinned and turned to kiss Haru’s ear. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Haru withdrew from his neck and looked him in the eyes, the bright blue shining and reflecting the water below them. Makoto often found himself thinking about how, if given the opportunity, he could stare at them forever, and he cherished how they sparkled, and cherished how he could see the own green of his eye’s reflected in the blue of his boyfriend’s.

 

Their lips met – not with passion, but softly, savoring the feel of each other’s lips. Hot breaths and light, skimming fingers found their way against each other’s bodies, yet there was no fire behind the movements, no passion. It was simply as if they were telling one another: _I’m here. I will never leave. I love you._

 

They stayed like that for a long time, their bodies intertwined in the cold water, sharing heat that both so desperately craved with one another.

 

The day after, Makoto developed a particularly nasty cold, but, as he had said, Haru stayed with him the whole time, even though his training schedule was back to normal and hectic as ever. Although they both agreed that there would be no more ‘swimming’ with clothes on, neither of them denied not liking it.

 

And, Makoto even said that if it were to happen again, he wouldn’t be _too_ mad, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the heck TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS???  
> (~￣▽￣)~  
> [my tumblr](otomeflakes.tumblr.com)


	9. Day Nine - Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Makoto and Haru meet, you ask?

“Makoto dear, why don’t you go find Haru and ask him to play blocks with you?”

 

Makoto looked up from the large wooden blocks he had been playing with to stare at his mother. She was smiling down at him, a cup of tea in her hand. She was seated on a wooden chair, across the table from another woman with striking blue eyes and long, dark hair. They were in the kitchen, Makoto guessed, but he didn’t really know in _who’s_ kitchen.

 

They had off of school today, which Makoto was thankful for – kindergarten was _pretty_ tiring – so his mother had taken him to her friend’s house. Apparently they had tea together often, and apparently her child was in the same class as Makoto. Who would’ve guessed?

 

“I think he’s out back, Makoto-kun.” The dark haired woman said, and Makoto looked down at his blocks, blushing.

 

“Makoto,” his mother scolded, “what do we say?”

 

He pouted. “Thank you, Nanase-san.”

 

The woman laughed airily, and dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand. “It’s all right, Satsuki. Haru is pretty shy, too.”

 

_Haru_.

 

The name sounded familiar. He was pretty sure it was the boy who always sat on the back of the reading rug, always looking out the window and never paying attention to class. He was quiet – Makoto had never heard him speak before.

 

“Hopefully our boys will become great friends, then, Megumi!” His mother laughed, and then began chit-chatting about the neighborhood, the food prices, stuff Makoto didn’t really understand yet. He gathered his blocks into his arms and stood, leaving the two women to chat over their tea.

 

Makoto entered the back yard, and surveyed the area. It was small, not really much room to play in, but it would do. There was a light blue kiddie pool right smack in the middle, the hose pouring more and more water into it, although it was already three-fourths full. Makoto could see hair similar to the woman inside’s, the dark color reflecting the sunshine.

 

He set his blocks down on the stone before making his way to the pool. Coming closer, he could see the boy with his head half-submerged, staring at a floating duck that bobbed in the water. Makoto stopped in front of the pool and stared at him, face red-hot with embarrassment.

 

“U-Um,” he stuttered, rocking on his feet, “my name’s Tachibana Makoto, ah, b-but you can call me Makoto-kun if you’d like!”

 

Haru’s eyes snapped up towards the brunet, and he shrank back against the rubbery side of the pool. Makoto quickly stepped back and held up his hands.

 

“I heard your mom say that you’re shy, but it’s ok, because I’m shy too.” He smiled warmly, but he still felt as if he were being picked apart by Haru’s intense gaze.

 

“Haru-chan, you don’t have to be shy anymore. I know you’re in my class, and I know I’ve never talked to you, but,” he said, stepping toward the pool again, “I’ll be your best friend from now on!”

 

Haru’s eyes widened, and the smallest amount of red began to lightly spread across his cheeks. He sat up in the water, raising his head, and spoke:

 

“Drop the –chan.”

 

Makoto laughed and extended his hand, and hesitantly, Haru grasped it, allowing himself to be pulled out of the water.

 

Meanwhile, the two mother’s observed their sons from the kitchen window. Megumi gripped her teacup tightly, and Satsuki leaned across the table and rested her hand on the other women’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” Megumi said quickly, running her hand through her dark locks, “it’s just… he’s never… _communicated_ like that before.”

 

Satsuki smiled. “I think they’ll grow to be wonderful friends.”

 

“Yeah,” she chuckled, watching as the boys began to play the blocks. “I do, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read on the wiki they met in kindergarten... so yeah.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://otomeflakes.tumblr.com/)


	10. Day Ten - Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is secretly a kinky fuck and you all know it.

Haru had gotten himself into the habit of wearing a scarf wherever he went. Not because it was cold, no. That was probably the farthest reason away from the truth. He wore a scarf to hide the numerous red splotches and purple bruises that adorned his neck and jaw.

 

It had never really been brought to his attention before, but Makoto _loved_ giving him hickeys. It started off small – timid bites on his stomach, lingering kisses on his throat – but quickly escalated to a larger scale. It’s not that Haru really minded, but, _well_ , it did become a problem considering he was shirtless ninety-percent of the time.

 

The most embarrassing incident of all, though, had to be after one of Haru’s tournaments. Makoto and he had barely made it through the door before they were kissing, hands roaming hungrily on each other’s bodies. Haru’s shirt was already off by the time they had reached the couch.

 

Makoto pushed his body down, over the edge of the couch, and watched him fall back, eyes alight as new colors began blooming across his pale skin like budding flowers in spring. Haru trembled under his gaze and palmed himself through his pants, trying to relieve the ache of his erection, waiting as Makoto hastily stripped himself of his shirt.

 

“Makoto,” Haru whined, arching his back for emphasis as Makoto ran to the bedroom to get the lube, “hurry up.”

 

He heard Makoto laugh from down the hall, and shortly after heard his hurried footsteps. In no time at all he was hovering over Haru, attacking his neck with his warm, wet mouth, pushing Haru’s bare legs up so they were near his head. Haru moaned and wrapped his arms around Makoto’s broad back, craning his neck so more of his flesh was accessible.

 

Makoto hummed and lapped at the beating pulse of Haru’s neck, pinching the skin in between his teeth and tracing his tongue down the tendons of his neck, until he got to his chest. Haru gasped when Makoto took his nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud in a quick, heated fashion. Haru tried to reach down again to touch himself, but was stopped by Makoto’s hand.

 

“No,” he breathed, biting at his chest, “not yet.”

 

“Well, then,” Haru choked as Makoto took his sweatpants off along with his boxers, which had already grown wet in the front, “please _hurry_.”

 

Makoto shook his head with a smile, and reached for the coffee table, uncapping the familiar light blue bottle and drizzling its contents onto his fingers. “You’re so impatient today, Haru.”

 

Haru groaned in response and lightly scratched his nails along Makoto’s back, as if agreeing with him. It had been torturous for him _all day_ ever since he saw Makoto standing there in the crowd, a huge smile on his face as he cheered him on. Haru even thought it gave him the extra edge he needed to win his race.

 

He jolted when he felt two wet fingers probe at his backside, a small yelp escaping his lips.

 

“Sorry,” muttered Makoto, pushing the fingers into his tight hole and earning a mewl from the dark haired boy, “you told me to hurry.”

 

Haru nodded and dug his nails into Makoto’s back as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of him, the lube making lewd _schlicking_ noises and joined in the chorus of heavy breaths and small moans.

 

Haru could feel precum pooling on his stomach as Makoto proceeded to enter a third finger, curling and propping him until they found his spot. Haru felt nothing but pleasure and needily bucked his hips up into the brunets, hoping he’d get the message.

 

“Makoto, I’m fine, let’s _go-_ “

 

“Okay, okay, Haru!” He laughed, nipping Haru’s ear as he slid his fingers out, leaving him feeling incredibly empty. His hands twitched towards his dick, but he remembered Makoto’s words. _Not yet_. Makoto slipped from his grasp and sat up, face flushed and his dark eyes trailing down Haru’s body, always lingering on the spots he had made.

 

“Makoto, wh-“ Haru began to complain, but the words caught in his throat. He was suddenly jerked upwards, his world flipping positions, and he found himself straddling Makoto’s lap, but instead of facing _him_ , he was facing their TV instead, and he could see them reflected in the black screen.

 

His ears immediately felt incredibly hot and he couldn’t even imagine how red he’d become in mere seconds. Makoto’s hands rested tightly on his hips, stroking the tender flesh and inching closer and closer to his cock with each small movement.

 

Makoto entered him in a swift, slow movement, slowly stroking Haru’s wet dick while mouthing at his shoulder, trailing kisses up his deltoid and moving to his neck, where old marks were soon replaced by new, fresh, vivid ones.

 

“Makot _oooh_ ,” Haru moaned, shuddering as he felt Makoto slowly fill him up. Makoto grabbed his thighs with a muffled grunt and lifted them, causing Haru’s feet to leave the couch. Haru realized something that sent bolts of pleasure straight to his dick: Makoto was in full control of his movement.

 

“Are you alright?” Makoto panted, giving a small thrust of his hips. Haru threw his head back and almost choked on his own spit – this position had allowed Makoto direct access to his prostate, and every small movement had him absolutely _reeling_.

 

“Yes, yes, _Makoto go pleaaase_ -“ Haru rasped, leaning back onto Makoto’s chest and bringing his hands up to tangle in the damp brown locks.

 

Makoto didn’t let Haru finish his plea. He began thrusting into him, snapping his hips forward and each time hitting Haru’s spot head-on. Haru cried out, his cock twitching painfully as he let Makoto pound him onto his dick.

 

“Touch yourself, H-Haru,” Makoto blurted, resting his sweaty forehead on Haru’s shoulder. Haru was happy to oblige, and brought his hand to his crotch to stroke himself, matching the movements of his hand in time with Makoto’s hips.

 

Haru watched their reflection in the TV, gazing at how Makoto’s hands easily held him up, at the look of pure bliss on his face, and then moved to his own reflection, watching his hair bounce in time with Makoto’s thrusts and at how easily he took Makoto’s cock.

 

Makoto’s grip on his thighs tightened and he began ramming harder into Haru, his thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy. Haru’s whole body tingled with a white-hot heat, pleasure flowing through him like water itself.

 

“M-Makoto,” he cried, “I think, I-!”

 

“Me too,” Makoto swallowed, the words coming out as a strained whisper.

 

Haru pumped his dick, letting his thumb slip across his slit, and bit his lips to choke back the cries that bubbled in his throat.

 

With a final flick of his wrist, he came, loud and messy all over his stomach. He twitched, eyes rolling upwards at the sheer force of his orgasm. Makoto continued abusing his prostate as he came, filling Haru with warm, sticky cum. He bit Haru’s shoulder and let out a loud moan, which was muffled by Haru’s sweaty skin. Haru’s oversensitive insides could feel each throb of his shaft, pulsing against his walls.

 

Makoto pulled out and slowly lowered Haru’s thighs, which now adorned violent red marks, and wrapped his arms around his waist. The air was hot and filled with the musk of sweat, but Haru was too beat to file a complaint. Instead, he leaned back, letting Makoto kiss his neck.

 

“You want to take a bath, Haru?” He sighed, squeezing him lightly. Haru gave a small nod, and then was lifted by Makoto, who carried him to the bathroom for a nice, relaxing bath.

 

The next day, when Haru woke early for his run, he almost screamed when he saw his reflection – and Haru _never_ screamed. He was completely covered with purple, red and black splotches, all the way from his thighs to his jaw. He traced a hand over his chest, feeling small bumps that couldn’t be anything else but teeth marks. He remembered Makoto had maybe left _one_ or _two_ , not _one thousand_.

 

Makoto, wobbled into the bathroom, still half asleep. When he saw Haru his eyes widened and he burst out in laughter, managing to tell Haru that he looked _cute_.

 

Practice that day was rough.

 

Some of his teammates whom he’d actually managed to get along with already knew he had a boyfriend, and oddly enough, their teasing wasn’t anywhere near as bad as those who didn’t. Many told him ‘ _You must have a shark for a girlfriend!_ ’ which only made him think of Rin, and that was gross.

 

Speaking of sharks, Rin was due down that very weekend to visit from Australia for the next week. He was mostly going to be with Sousuke – big surprise – but had wanted to hang out with Haru and Makoto at least once.

 

The day he arrived, Haru was only in his jammers when the doorbell rang. Makoto was out shopping, and he really wasn’t expecting Rin until the next day, so when he opened the door and got an eyeful of red hair… let’s just leave it at Rin cried so hard, he threw up.

 

“Dude,” he choked, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down his face as he lay on the ground, “the colors match your _jammers_!”

 

Haru stood over him, blushing furiously and seriously wondering if a good kick in the head would make him cry harder or pass out.

 

The second Makoto opened the door, he could immediately tell _why_ Rin was rolling around on the floor, and he started blushing so bad he had to go back outside to cool down.

 

After that, Haru started biting back.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _fans self_
> 
> [my tumblr](http://otomeflakes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also... I have a ref pic to their position [here](http://i.imgur.com/h5PkkXc.png). it's obviously NSFW so... just be careful, yeah?


	11. Day Eleven - Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sometimes forgets there's a reason he and Haru don't share clothing.

Before they had moved in together, they would often sleep over each other’s houses. It didn’t matter if it was a school night or not – sometimes they’d go a week without hanging out and it was almost unbearable, so even if it was a Monday, or a Thursday, Makoto would offer to sleep over Haru’s and vice versa.

 

One day in particular, Haru had invited Makoto over right after swim practice, saying it was _urgent_. Makoto, being the saint he was, immediately went over without packing any essentials for himself; mostly because he didn’t think he’d really need to. His number one priority was making sure Haru was alright.

 

He struggled with the spare key, dropping it several times before he finally managed to get the door open, which turned out to be open _anyway_ , and rushed inside.

 

“Haru?” He called desperately, looking in in the kitchen, then the bedroom, “ _Haru?_ ”

 

“In here.” The ragged voice came from within the bathroom – of _course_. Makoto should’ve checked there first – and he burst in, only to find Haru sitting on the edge of the tub with his jammers on, looking as if the entire ocean had been drained.

 

“Haru, what’s wrong?” Makoto asked frantically, kneeling down in front of him, placing a hand on his knee. Haru looked to him sadly, the blue eyes misty with grief. Makoto began to feel terror bubble in his chest. Was he hurt? Sick? _What was going on?_

 

“Makoto,” he trembled, lowering his head, “… no water will come out.”

 

Makoto stared at him in silence, rose, and walked over to the sink. He turned on the faucet, and low and behold, not a drop of water came from the spout.

 

“…This is what was wrong?” Makoto whispered, staring at Haru’s reflection in the mirror, “You don’t have water?”

 

Haru shook his head. “No water.”

 

He blinked and turned to the blue eyed boy, leaning against the sink.

 

“Haru, you almost gave me a _heart attack_. I thought something was wrong.”

 

“Something is wrong!” Haru bit back, rising from the edge of the tub, “There’s no water! How am I going to bathe? How are you going to pull me from the tub?”

 

Makoto carded his fingers through his hair and sighed. “You’re right. Sorry.”

 

Haru sat back down with a _hmph_ and ran his hand along the tile of the bathtub. Makoto approached him, and with a gentler tone of voice, offered him a suggestion.

 

“Why don’t we talk to the landlord? I’ll stay with you tonight since I haven’t in a while, but I have to go back to get-“

 

“No.” Haru interrupted him, grabbing his sleeve. He was taken aback at Haru’s tone, and started to apologize, but Haru stopped him again. “You can’t leave. I can’t be without water _and_ Makoto.”

 

Makoto felt his ears heat up and he looked away, unable to look Haru in the eyes.

 

“Alright,” he mumbled, standing up again, “let’s go get the landlord.”

 

The landlord said it would only be temporary – there was to be minor maintenance to the pipes that would be done by six o’clock the next morning, and Haru was devastated. Makoto made it up to him by watching Finding Nemo and snuggling on the couch, though.

 

Makoto was woken by his alarm for class, and he reluctantly left the warmth of Haru’s arms to get ready for the day. It was then he realized: _he wasn’t ready for the day at all_.

 

“Haru?” Makoto said, scratching the back of his head, and earning a grunt of response from the still-sleeping boy, “I need to borrow your clothes. Is that alright?”

 

Another grunt. Makoto took it as a yes and began rummaging through his drawers, trying to find clothes that wouldn’t make it seem like he had shrunk them in the laundry.

 

He thought he had done a good job, until he was outside in the early morning light. The pants he was wearing came up above his ankle, and the t-shirt he wore rode up on his stomach, almost to the point where his navel was visible.

 

Thank _god_ he had brought a sweatshirt.

 

He tried to ignore the curious stares of his friends and acquaintances as the day went on, but from then on, he remembered to leave a few spare clothes at Haru’s. Just in case.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfft what a dork


	12. Day Twelve - Plaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone.

It was a couple weeks before Haru and Makoto were due to fly out to Tokyo. For some, odd reason, he had a feeling everything would change when they got there, and he didn’t know if he was ready.

 

To him at least, it was blatantly obvious: He loved Haru. As a friend, yes, but also as something… _more_. Ever since they were young, he’s remembered feeling something special towards him, remembered feeling something funny in his chest whenever those blue eyes would stare into his own. Now they were 18, adults, and Makoto wasn’t sure if he could get by on just ‘friends’ anymore.

 

The problem is, he didn’t know if Haru felt the same.

 

Makoto could usually read Haru like a book. Whatever he was thinking, Makoto would always know right away. It was probably the same for Haru, which worried him a bit, but what worried him more was their future together.

 

Would he fuck up things with Haru again, just like the night of the festival? Makoto could still remember the earth-shattering _boom_ of the fireworks, the way the lights reflected in his beautiful eyes, the eyes he had loved the moment he had first grabbed his hand. He could remember the way he fell to his knees and cried when he had run away. The look of hurt on his face still made appearances in his dreams.

 

Would he accidentally confess to him and scare Haru away?

 

Would Haru leave him _for good_ this time around?

 

“Makoto, honey.” his mother said, tapping him on the shoulder, “You’re standing in front of the door.”

 

“Eh?” he jerked up and looked around. Oh, right – he was out shopping with his mom today, for, as she called it, _college essentials_. “Ah! Sorry, mom.”

 

“It’s alright, Makoto. Just keep walking.”

 

Makoto shook his head to try and chase away the lingering thoughts that left a bad taste in his mouth, and walked into the large department store with his mom. He tried to focus – he was here today to spend some time with his mom and shop, not worry about the future. His father always told him, _live in the now, not in the future_.

 

“Do you want to look at the clothes first?” She said, pointing to the large section reserved for men’s clothing.

 

“Sure.”

 

They walked, separating as they went down different aisles. Makoto lazily ran his hands over the clothing that hung on the racks, eyes skimming past the greens and the reds, the blues and purples –

 

His hand stopped on a soft, red shaded flannel. Makoto didn’t know why, but it had caught his attention. Carefully, he removed it from the rack and held it up in front of him.

 

It was a plaid, flannel shirt, in different shades of red. The cloth felt fuzzy under his hands, and he turned ran his hands over the buttons. He could definitely see himself wearing this, but-

 

“Oh, Makoto, that’s nice! Do you like it?” His mother had come up next to him and leaned in to look at the shirt in his hands.

 

“Y-yeah.” He stuttered, feeling a little embarrassed.

 

“Well, do you want to try it on? I think it’d look good on you.”

 

He gave a light laugh and traced the lines with his thumb. “It’d look better on Haru.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened and he whipped his head around to look at his mother, expecting a look of shock, or disgust, or _both_ – but she only wore a large smile.

 

“Really? I don’t think red’s his color. If you want to see him in something nice, get that purple shirt over there.”

 

Makoto took in a sharp breath of air at his mother’s words, and even though she hadn’t said it aloud, he felt as if she already knew his feelings. “Mom…”

 

“Hey, don’t cry in public, Makoto! You’ll embarrass your mother.” She laughed, patting his cheek. He hadn’t even noticed that his eyes had started to sting, and he quickly wiped them dry with the back of his hand.

 

“Sorry… I just didn’t… I don’t-“ Makoto stumbled over his words, but his mother held up a hand.

 

“I’m your mom, Makoto. I’ve seen the way you look at him – _have_ looked at him all these years,” she chided, crossing her arms. Makoto gave an embarrassed laugh and looked down at the shirt in his hands.

 

“And I’ve seen the way he looks at you, too.”

 

His body tensed, and all the thoughts he had upon entering the store came back to him on one big rush, and he opened his mouth to say something, but one look to his mother’s eyes told him not to say anything more.

 

“Makoto, love is terrifying, and even if you pretend you don’t know yet that you love him, you can feel it’s where this is heading. You’ve been friends with Haru for a long, _long_ time, and really, deep down, I think you’ve known all along. And honestly, in my opinion, if you’re scared about Haru not feeling the same way, you’re being scared for nothing.”

 

“Honey, take a _chance_ ,” she said, cupping his cheeks in her hands, “if you never jump, you’ll never land.”

 

This time, he could feel the tears form and dribble down his face, which his mother was quick to wipe away.

 

“Thank you, mom.” He whispered, dropping the shirt and taking his small mother into his arms. She laughed and hugged him, stroking his back.

 

“Anytime, Makoto. Anytime.”

 

-

 

Makoto wrapped the towel around his waist, and after making sure his hair was dry, walked out of the bathroom and across the hall into their shared bedroom. The door was closed, which was odd, but he really didn’t think twice about it. Shrugging, he turned the knob and entered the room, only to be greeted by Haru standing in front of the mirror, adorned in his boxers, and Makoto’s red, plaid flannel shirt.

 

Haru slowly turned around, face beet red. “…I wanted to see if it would fit.”

 

Makoto slowly closed the door behind him and stared at his boyfriend. It was a little – well, a _lot_ big on him, the sleeves covering his hands, but to Makoto it looked _incredibly_ good.

 

“I knew it!” He laughed, taking a step forward and enveloping a confused Haru in his arms. “It does look better on you!”

 

“Huh?”

 

Makoto nuzzled his nose into Haru’s hair, breathing in the scent of chlorine and the lavender soap they shared.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“No, Makoto, tell me-“ Haru started to argue, but Makoto just squeezed him tighter, chest growing warmer and warmer with each second.

 

“Hey, Haru,” he sang, gently rocking on his feet, “I love you.”

 

He felt Haru swallow against his chest, and could feel the heat of his face burning into his stomach.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

And that was all Makoto needed to hear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! 
> 
> Maybe I'll do more things like this in the future, but for now I have to work on SASFMN.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Merry Christmas xoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting 12 of these - four today, four tomorrow, and four on Christmas.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!  
> [my tumblr](http://otomeflakes.tumblr.com)  
> [my wonderful beta's tumblr](http://akikolikesstuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
